1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are generally related to power adapters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adapters are commonly used to supply power to electronic devices, such as laptop and notebook computers, peripheral devices used in conjunction with laptop and notebook computers, palmtop computers, e-tablets, audio and video recording and playback devices, and many other portable electronic devices. In most instances, adapters convert alternating current (“AC”) power from an AC power source, such as a wall outlet, into the direct current (“DC”) power that is used by electronic devices. The adapters are also typically separate devices that may be plugged into portable electronic devices as desired.
The respective power requirements of many electronic devices have changed over the years and the power output capacities (or “ratings”) of the corresponding adapters have changed accordingly. In the notebook computer context, for example, power requirements have increased over the years from 60 watts, to 75 watts, to 90 watts in recent years, and the ratings of the AC to DC adapters used therewith have increased accordingly.
The inventors herein have determined that conventional adapters and the electronic devices that are powered by the adapters are susceptible to improvement. More specifically, the inventors herein have determined that because adapter plugs are for the most part mechanically similar, users are frequently able to plug underpowered adapters into electronic devices. In the notebook computer context, for example, users may be able to plug a 60 watt adapter into a notebook computer that is capable of drawing 75 watts. Mismatching adapters and electronic devices can be problematic because an underpowered adapter may shut down, sometimes permanently, when an electronic device attempts to draw more than the rated level of power from the adapter.